Arthur Liked Strawberries
by Jawshy
Summary: Arthur Kirkland? In a nightclub? Dressed up in punk? Such mockery! Of course, it can't be helped when a familiar face turns up in the crowd and brings back memories... AU. PrUK. Yaoi.


_Sorry for the longish wait for The German Exchange to any followers of the story, the next chapter'll be up soon, just needed a oneshot for inspiration, y'know?_

* * *

Just turned twenty-two, dancing in a nightclub, lights shining across your face, and a hot mess of bodies surrounding you.

Half the people here are easy, nothing but sluts or desperate guys seeking action. The techno-rave music bouncing off the walls like no tomorrow, while the dancers were stuck there in the same dance routine.

So, why was Arthur Kirkland here? He wasn't so sure himself, somehow, Alfred had dragged him along, wanting Arthur to be less uptight. He informed him it was a 'punk themed' night, which caught Arthur off-guard.

Sure, he had his punk phase a few years ago, but that was long gone, he was sensibile and studious now, not a rebellious high school badboy!

He sighed. Thick black eyeliner thrown across his emerald eyes, while his dip-dyed blue bangs rested about his still seemingly thick eyebrows. He wore a Sex Pistols T-Shirt, come on, who didn't love British 1980s punk? Along with a leather waistcoat, ripped red skinny jeans, with a skull belt and chain, and dark purple, messy converse.

If his boss would of seen him here, he think he would of had a heart attack. This was not like Arthur Kirkland, he was a business man in training, not some hardcore punk rocker!

Although, he had to admit, he still had it in him. Being able to keep up with the heavy techno-rave music blasting through the air.

He didn't understand why it was a 'punk night', when there were barely any punk music playing, but he just shrugged that off. He could rave like a lunatic like the rest of the crowd, it'd probably look perculiar to be stood still in the middle of a crowd of moving bodies.

He ran a hand through his slightly sweaty, but still spiked up bleach blonde hair. He noticed a bit of grinding going on throughout the dancefloor, and shook his head. Single. He couldn't join in, could he?

Besides, even if he was taken, he wasn't sure he'd like to spend his days in a nightclub. He'd much rather prefer the more romantic parts of life with a partner, rather than dancing all night.

His green eyes flashed around the room, noticing the pace picking up. He tried his best to keep up with the music.

What was this song anyway? DJ Fresh and... Sia?... No, he was sure it was Rita Ora. Either way, he kept hearing the words "Hot right now!" being repeated, and he was sure this wasn't the original song anyways. Too much repeating of words for it to NOT be a remix.

But again, in today's music society, you never know -

His thoughts were quickly interupted when a pair of hands slithering around his waist. He jumped and let out a squeak. The person behind him let out a mocking chuckle, and he knew just _exactly_ who that was.

"G-Gilbert! What are you - !" Before Arthur could finish his sentence, he was spun around to find hazed over crimson orbs. Gilbert had a drunken look on his face, he didn't wear eyeliner, but he had some sort of lip piercing in. Whether it was fake or not, he couldn't tell.

His hair was spikey, much more spikey than Arthur's, with a red streak going through the left side. Damn, it looked almost... hot. Of course, Arthur would never admit this. Outloud.

His eyes averted down, and he noticed a slightly ripped skin-tight red and black checkered shirt, which was open, revealing his bare chest and abs, which were pretty fine... Again, something to never admit in public.

He also wore purple skinny jeans, which were also similary ripped, but one hole had a patch, which had a black cross on it. He also wore leather, mostly open boots, which had chains and such all over them.

Arthur gasped, and Gilbert stirred drunkenly, "Heyyyy sexyyy! You up for a d-danceee?"

Arthur stared at him bewildered. Did he even fully recognize who he was speaking to?

He looked so drunk, and so... undignified! For some reason, he wanted to protect him from such overexposure to the public's perverted eye. He looked like he could also be taken advantage of, _very easily_. This made Arthur's blood boil slightly. There were creeps crawling all over the place.

He remembers the high school days with Gilbert, going out to parties, getting bladdered, smoking, and the endless amount of times they slept at eachother's houses, _in the same bed._

Arthur reminisced those moments and cherished them. It was one of the only times he felt safe, in the arms of the Prussian. Sure, he may have had relationships since then, but he had to admit, he hadn't felt quite as safe as that ever since. Especially growing up in a house full of abuse, mostly by his older brother, it's no wonder he was such a rebel back then.

Maybe this was also why he felt the sudden need to protect the silver-head?...

Arthur sighed, and instead of rejecting the offer, he did something insane, "Yeah, let's go big boy!" The words slipped out, he swore.

Gilbert spun around himself, and began to grind onto Arthur, making sure his ass went over Arthur's package a good few times. Arthur could feel the atmosphere getting to him, and he finally began to give into that nagging prude side that felt like his mother was watching him.

He spanked Gilbert's ass once. Okay, a lie, twice... Maybe three times? He wasn't sure, but damn, _Gilbert was fucking enjoying it._

This really did remind him of his high school days. It all started coming back to him. That first kiss he had, with Gilbert. He was drunk, the Prussian was drunk, they were at an underground nightclub that wasn't so anal about age restrictions, and they kissed, just like that. It was nothing special, but Arthur remembered it all.

The smell of alcohol taunting his nose, invading his mouth. The faint scent of blood when the ruby eyed jaguar accidently bit down on Arthur's lip too much. The loud sound of music blasting the club down, and of course, the fact that they knew nobody there. There was something else too, but he couldn't put his finger on it...

Didn't sound like the best way to spend a first kiss, but to Arthur, it was amazing, and it still is, to this day.

Or, he remembered the first time he made out with someone. It wasn't the Prussian, but in fact, his brother, Ludwig. He came back home to Gilbert's house with him, drunk and out of it. He was also very horny. Ludwig wouldn't shut up, so Arthur tried the only method he knew, to kiss him. Sadly for him, Gilbert saw the whole thing, and Ludwig turned it into a make out session.

Although Gilbert never showed it, Arthur knew he had hurt him that night. He may have not acted differently to the Brit, but he knew it was a bad choice. Guilt came back to him, and he felt ashamed of himself.

Maybe that was the reason they started drifting, jealousy. Arthur had maybe liked the Prussian back after all this time, but just never admitted it, because he thought it would change their friendship.

He snapped back into reality.

Rather than keeping the grinding going, he spun the red eyed dancer around.

Instead of showing off his own moves, the Brit leaned into the Prussian.

Rather than whispering something into his ear, he swooped in and kissed the white-haired boy in front of him.

His lips tasted of bitter alcohol, with a very small hint of strawberries. This was the reason why he had liked kissing Gilbert back when he was 13, and Gilbert was 15, he liked the taste of strawberries.

Gilbert pulled back quickly, his crimson eyes full of confusion, with a glaze of tears ready to spill. He remembered, he remembered it all.

"A-Arthur?..." He meekily sounded out.

All Arthur could do was smile faintly, "That's my name, Prussian, don't wear it out!"

Gilbert smiled, sheepishly, and then thought of an idea.

He grabbed the Briton's hand and whispered into his ear seductively, "How about me an' you ditch this scheiße haus and move to somewhere more private, without losers?"

Arthur just smirked and his old nature came back, "Yeah, good idea. The people here can't even dance anyways."

* * *

_Hehehe, thoughts and opinions? I don't know why, but I just randomly thought of this. :3 R&R please, would be nice. 3 This is a oneshot, won't be continuing, so don't expect anymore. XD;_


End file.
